someechostillfandomcom-20200213-history
The Coil
The Coil, also known as the False Unity, the Unity Reborn, and other titles, is the group of nine demigods that took the place of the Unity after their demise. Unlike the Unity, their practical importance extends to modern times - the Coil is thought to help hold the world together by maintaining the framework set up by their predecessors, since they are now the only deities standing between Halse and universal entropy. Modernity and the Coil From seemingly out of the Unity's remains came the Coil, a group of lesser gods sharing their patronages and some of their powers. Individually, they are most commonly called shades (demigods or simply gods are also used). They are nowhere near as powerful as the Unity, but the true extent of their abilities is still unknown. Their interaction with mortals is limited, although blessings of followers are frequent and oracles called Bridges and/or Speakers serve as their high priests/priestesses. They have no clear names in deference to the Unity, but are addressed with titles. Some believe that these lesser deities worshiped by mortals since the Cataclysm are indeed the shattered remnants of the vanquished Unity, slowly coming back to life. Others believe that they are unexplained forces of nature. Devotions Many people pledge lifelong allegiance to a member of the Coil. This is called a devotion. Those with devotions enjoy certain blessings depending on their level of faith, such as access to certain spells and secret locations. They are also affiliated with the shade's particular idol, a mystical creature who is said to appear to those destined for important fates. Idols are often honored as conduits for prayers and sacrifices meant for the Coil, similar to the roles of Bridges and Speakers, but are said to be inhabited by the suspended souls of special individuals chosen by the Coil to be their servants, and are openly portrayed as beings of violence. Very powerful mages can briefly summon instances of idols to do their bidding if they are allied with a demigod. Most members of the False Unity oppose another specific member of their circle - They are complements to each other, but are also fundamentally in conflict. An affinity for one demigod leads to a decrease in affinity for another. To join a devotion, one must either be inducted as a newborn with a blessing at a temple, or undergo a divine trial. Switching between devotions is far from unheard of, but this a long ritual process that increases with difficulty the longer one has been in service to a shade. The circumstances of the ritual varies depending on patronage. Blessings (WIP) The blessings of the shades are often misunderstood. For example, although the Hidden One gives its followers an increased affinity for dark magic, that does not mean that all of its followers can use dark magic regardless of their background. It merely strengthens existing mages' powers and draws its other followers to darkness in general. * So, if an anima mage becomes a follower of the Hidden One, they will be able to perform weak dark magic spells and their affinity for light magic is slightly reduced, so that if they attempt to learn light magic later on, it will be somewhat more difficult to do. The power of the blessings increases with the strength of the devotion. More varieties may also exist.